ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Carnage vs Zoom
Description Two psychotic, monstrous serial killers! Can Cletus redeem himself after his fight with Lucy, or will Zoom prove himself to be ready for a DEATH BATTLE! Episode? Time to find out! Interlude Gerningah: Psychopaths, serial killers, superpowers, what do you get when you combine the three? Apophis: You get some of the most messed up, scariest monsters to exist in fiction! Geringah: Cletus Kassidy, also known as Carnage. Apophis: Hunter Zolomon, aka Zoom. He's Geringah and I'm Apophis! Geringah: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...an Ultra Z Battle! Carnage (Cue: Carnage's theme) Geringah: Cletus Kassidy looked a bit...odd, for a human being, but make no mistake, he is indeed human. Only, he never got the chance to be a well adjusted adult...because his entire family was already crazy! Apophis: When Cletus was eight, he TORTURED and killed a dog named Fifi, which his mother tried to kill him for, then his father killed his mother and got sent to prison. So, yeah...not a great life. Geringah: Cletus would murder his grandmother and burn down his own orphanage. When he turned 18, he was arrested and convicted for eleven murders. Apophis: You mean the eleven murders they knew about! Only, Cletus wasn't alone. He was thrown into the exact same cell as Eddie Brock, you know, freakin' VENOM! Geringah: After this, Venom would ooze out its spawn, and the baby Klyntar fused with Cletus' blood before covering and possibly dissolving him. With two minds as one, Cletus became...Carnage. Carnage: Carnage is...CHAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!! Apophis: A fitting name for a psycho mass murderer. Carnage is a pretty powerful threat for Spidey to fight. First off, Carnage is better than Venom in every way, and Venom is better than Spidey in every way, so yeah, everything Spidey can do...Carnage can do 3 times better. Geringah: Carnage has dodged Microwave Blasts, which move at the speed of light, and is 3 times stronger than Spider-Man, who lifted a massive steel girder. Carnage is also adept at shapeshifting and healing. He's survived Apocalypse' Gene Bomb, being ripped in half by Sentry, and having his entire body atomized by Cthulhu. Apophis: However, Carnage does have a few weaknesses. Fire, sound, and Cthulhu Magic. Geringah: Even with these weaknesses, Carnage is more than a match for anyone he goes up against. Carnage: I am madness. I am chaos. I am Carnage. Zoom (Cue: Zoom's theme) Geringah: On another Earth, in another universe, an alien named Hunter Zolomon lived with his parents. Apophis: Or, you know, just his mom, 'cause his dad was busy fighting a war against who knows who. When daddy Zolomon came back, he was pretty mad at his welcome and...shot his wife in the head...and forced poor Hunter to watch the whole thing. Geringah: Due to unknown causes, Hunter's father is never heard from again, and Hunter himself is raised in an orphanage. Due to never being shown kindness there, Hunter would lose his emotions and soon crave stimulation in the form of murder. Apophis: And he got to get that 'stimulation' 52 times before being captured by the Police and sent to an insane asylum. Then, Harrison Wells blew up his particle accelerator and it turned Hunter into a Meta-Human. What kind of Meta-Human, you may ask? THE BEST KIND! Geringah: Hunter had the ability of superhuman speed. He would build on this to gain other abilities. Among them is his ability to tear holes in space-time and travel between universes. Apophis: After being infected by this weird drug-virus called V-9, Hunter became a lot faster at the cost of most of his healing factor. Geringah: Dawning a new suit, Hunter Zolomon would come to be known...as Zoom. Zoom: You want your daughter back? Apophis: Yeah, this guy still gives me nightmares. Anyway, as a speed demon, Zoom can obviously run super fast, but he's also super strong and durable, can control air and lightning, and even create clones of himself! Geringah: Zoom is an intelligent and vicious fighter, often beating up his opponents to the point of paralyzing fear. He is also capable of turning invisible and intangible via vibrating at a different frequency. Apophis: However, he's not invincible. Zoom can be frozen and is dying from the V-9. Geringah: However, underestimating the speed demon could be the difference between life and death, for you...but first your whole family. Zoom: Never, forget. I am the fastest man alive. Set Geringah: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Apophis: It's time for...an ULTRA Z BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTFLYCMkyiM) Zoom is walking through an old train yard. He is looking for any signs of life, getting ready to pounce at whatever he finds. Little did he know, he was not the only one. Carnage is crawling around the train yard and growling. He then spots Zoom and leaps at him. Zoom turns to see Carnage roaring at him. Fight (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_plJCZe4F-Q) Zoom sidesteps out of the way and lets Carnage crash into a train rail. "Hey! What gives?" Carnage roars. Zoom chuckles and grabs Carnage by the neck before slamming him into a train and punching him rapidly. Carnage kicks Zoom off and turns his hand into an ax before leaping at Zoom to cut him. Zoom vibrates his clawed hand and cuts through the ax like butter. "So, high frequencies disrupt you..." Zoom sneers. Carnage roars and slashes at Zoom, who jumps back and fires lightning at the Klyntar. He dodges all but one bolt, and it further damages him. "...and so can heat." Zoom remarks. Zoom then runs to kick Carnage in the face, pinning him to a crate. Zoom then grabs Carnage by the neck and starts vibrating him. "Ah! No!" Carnage roars before stabbing Zoom and kicking him away again. Carnage turns both his hands into swords and slashes at Zoom, who parries with his claws before vibrating one and electrifying it. Zoom then makes a karate chop hand pose and jabs Carnage in the gut, sending the Klyntar back screaming. "What are you?!" Carnage roars before slashing at Zoom again. "I am Zoom!" Zoom growls back before ramming Carnage. Carnage slashes at Zoom's face to cut him, but Zoom jumps back and runs around Carnage in circles. A tornado swirls around Carnage and Zoom throws trains, crates and rocks into it. Everything struck is flaming, and Zoom throws a few boom boxes in for good measure. Zoom then grabs Carnage by the neck and slams him to the ground. "You decided to challenge me..." Zoom starts. "...and now you will DIE!" Zoom finishes before taking out a shot and jabbing it into Carnage, taking the Klyntar off of Cletus. Zoom then throws it one thousand miles away and kicks Cletus in his head, shattering his skull. Zoom leaves Cletus to die in the tornado, laughing. Aftermath Apophis: Whoa! Um...who's more vicious again? Geringah: At first, this may have seemed like a very easy win for Carnage. After all, he is stronger, more durable, and, yes, faster than Zoom. Apophis: However, there was more than just physicality in this fight. Zoom's a lot smarter than Carnage, and has fewer, less exploitable weaknesses. Zoom was also protected by Carnage infecting him, due to the V-9 killing anything that touches it. Geringah: Carnage was quite the intelligent man himself, but he almost never strategizes, while Zoom does. Apophis: Yeah, Cletus may know every way to kill a cat, but Hunter literally manipulated the entire world, including HARRISON WELLS, into thinking he was Jay Garrick. That's WAY smarter than Carnage! Geringah: Also, Zoom was far more...mentally put together than Carnage, and could therefore strategize better. Apophis: Carnage may've had the physical advantage in the bag, but Zoom's intelligence, better hax, and superior sanity won the day. Results And the winner of this Ultra Z Battle is..Zoom! Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Did you like the fight? Yes No Indifferent How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 0 to 11? 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Scary Themed Fights Category:Evil Themed Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Speed vs Strenght Themed Battles Category:Marvel vs DC